


Beth wants you to F@%K her now!

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Student!Dean, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Instead of working on your group project, you’re checking your email.





	Beth wants you to F@%K her now!

**Author's Note:**

> This covered my "student!Dean" square for AU Bingo. Also, the inspiration of this fic came to me in the form of a spam e-mail landing in my inbox lol

You were supposed to be working on a group project with Sam and Dean. You were supposed to be researching something for the boys. Instead, you were checking your emails, and you lost it. You knew it was spam but somehow it ended in your regular inbox. 

Dean raised an eyebrow when he heard you laughing. Research wasn’t funny, otherwise he’d be doing it all the time. He lowered the book he was flipping through and called out your name. You jumped and turned around in your desk chair. 

“What?”

“Why are you all giggly? Did someone finally ask you out?”

“No, well in a sense…” You snorted and covered up your mouth when you started laughing again. “C’mere…It’s easier to explain if you see it.”

Dean sat his book on your nightstand and pulled himself up off the bed. He walked the short distance to where you were sitting and you felt him lean on the back of your chair. “So?”

Your mouse hovered over the email as Dean silently read the line to himself. _‘Y/N, Beth wants you to F@%K her now!’_

“Do you even know anybody named Beth?” You could hear him laughing quietly. 

“No, I don’t.” He clapped you on your shoulder and you looked up at him. “What?”

“Now that we’ve had a good laugh break, let’s get back to work. Sammy will be back soon and if we don’t have anything to add to this project, he’ll be pissed.”

“Okay, okay. Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean took his seat on your bed and looked over at you. 

“If you meet someone named Beth, you have to let me know, okay?”

“Yeah, because that’s right on top of my list of priorities.” Dean threw a wad of paper at you and you chuckled. Dean wasn’t expecting you to throw it back. He had his hand in the air with another ball of paper to throw at you, but lowered it slowly when he heard the doorknob jiggle. 

You extracted yourself from your desk chair, and unlocked the door. “Well, I’m glad to see you still listen to us about keeping your door locked.” He bumped the door closed with his hip, and placed the multiple bags of food on your roommates desk. 

“I don’t need another lecture on how someone could burst in here and try to get my goods without permission. “

“We taught you well then.” Sam kisses your forehead and you playfully swat him away. “So did you guys make any progress while I was gone?”

“No. Y/N, show Sammy the email you got.”

“This is the last time, and after that it’s going in the trash where it belongs, okay?” 

“Fine, just show him.”


End file.
